Love Makes You Crazy
by EverythingBromance
Summary: What do you get someone who can teleport, travel through time and had recently inherited a fortune, for his birthday? Ando definitely couldn't just give Hiro Nakamura a gift card, that was for sure. WRITTEN AS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR MY FRIEND JADE AKA NAKAMURAFTW ON TUMBLR.


The same question had been stuck in Ando's head for days, maybe even weeks. He had hoped as the day drew nearer he would have an answer, and it would be something fantastic. Something that he would be extremely confident about and excited to give. However, that never happened, and he was stuck worrying that he may be unable to think of something by- Ando quickly checked the date and sighed- tomorrow.

He still only had that unanswered question. What do you get someone who can teleport, travel through time and had recently inherited a fortune, for his birthday? Ando definitely couldn't just give Hiro Nakamura a gift card, that was for sure.

This used to be easier. Before Hiro had discovered his power and had lost his dad, inheriting the family fortune, he had been really easy to shop for. Ando would just buy something relating to one of Hiro's nerdy obsessions and his best friend would be ecstatic. Now, everything Hiro wanted relating to one of those things he usually bought himself, despite Ando's pleas to save the money for more important things.

Ando didn't truly even need to buy Hiro a present. He could have just planned a fun day for them, which years ago had included takeout food, a visit to the comic book store and a marathon of one of Hiro's favourite TV shows. And that had been great, and was what they had done even after Hiro had discovered his ability to go anywhere in the world.

But in the past year, things had changed big time. The two of them had realized they had feelings for each other that went beyond friendship. After this was confessed, they had begun dating and things were going better between them than they could have imagined. It was something they never expected to happen, but they were both positive that becoming boyfriends was one of the best decisions they had ever made.

Hiro once made the confession that kissing Ando was as amazing as when he had first used his teleporting ability and opened his eyes in the middle of Times Square. Ando used to think that was an over exaggeration, but when he thought back on how genuine Hiro seemed when he said this, he ended up believing it. Ando didn't have an experience like that to compare their relationship to, but Hiro had always been the light of his life. The optimistic, sweet and energetic man that had never failed to make his day, whether he used to admit this or not. Now it was like that light shone even brighter, almost like the sun.

Ando felt like he needed to make Hiro's birthday extra special this year. That he should plan something his boyfriend would have cherished memories of. It was insane how much he cared about this, but it was kind of like that saying that love made people do crazy things? Love… Ando sighed, because yes, he was head over heels in love with Hiro Nakamura. But he felt like nothing he could do would possibly be as amazing as what Hiro could do. Ando had always felt so ordinary, while Hiro had always been extraordinary.

Of course, one of the main reasons Ando was desperate to think of fantastic birthday ideas came from what had happened on his own birthday last year. It had only been a few months since Ando and Hiro had started dating and Hiro had taken Ando on a world tour. They had gone to many of the places Ando had always wanted to visit and Hiro had fun things to do planned for each destination. By the end of the day they were exhausted so Hiro had checked them into a fancy hotel where they cuddled up together and fell asleep instantly. It had probably been the best day of Ando's life.

But Ando couldn't do anything like that for Hiro. He didn't have the abilities or the money to do so. Hiro had mentioned to him several days ago that he didn't need to worry about planning an extremely special birthday for him. Ando, however, felt like he owed it to his boyfriend to do so.

So Ando had sat down early in the day to think of ideas. But before he knew it, it was late at night, and the great ideas were still missing. Ando had tried to keep himself awake for as long as possible, but in the end had drowsed off and woken up to find that it was Hiro's birthday.

Since Ando had made a lame excuse that he was busy the day before, the two of them hadn't spent the night together like they did most of the time now. So Ando had to drive to Hiro's apartment and worry about what they could possibly do today along the way.

A few moments, or maybe an eternity later, Hiro was opening the door to his apartment with a big grin on his face.

"Happy birthday!" Ando exclaimed, trying to sound as positive as possible as he gave Hiro a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

Hiro laughed and returned the hug. "It's barely nine in the morning, you usually aren't even up at this time Ando-kun!"

"I know." He replied, as the two of them walked into the apartment and headed over to the couch to sit. "But it's your birthday and I want to make sure that it's very special."

The grin hadn't left Hiro's face. "Really?"

"Yes! Only…" Ando sighed, and looked at his boyfriend seriously. "I can't think of any way to do that. I've been trying for weeks to come up with the perfect idea for how we could spend the day. Something that might be able to compare to what you did for my birthday. But there wasn't anything! I can't teleport or travel through time and I don't have a fortune to spend on doing fun things with you. Everything about you is just so extraordinary and no matter how hard I try to be special, I don't feel like anything beyond ordinary. I love you more than I could ever tell you, my Super Hiro, but I-"

Ando's rambling was cut off when Hiro's lips had suddenly come into contact with his in a kiss that was filled with an incredible amount of passion.

After several seconds of lips moving in a beautiful rhythm, they parted and Hiro shook his head, "I had to shut you up, Ando. You were being so ridiculous. You don't need to worry about doing something so extravagant for my birthday. It doesn't matter what we do, just being with you makes me happy. You're extraordinary, the love of my life and in desperate need of a relaxing day to calm down from all the time you've spent stressing about this."

Ando smiled at that and sighed, "Okay. You're right, I had just really wanted-"

"I know, and I appreciate that very much."

Ando nodded, understanding how silly he had been. Love really was making him crazy. His smile grew as he stood up and headed over to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Hiro called.

"I'm going to make you waffles for your birthday breakfast. Why don't you go find your Star Trek movies, I think it's time we had another marathon. And later, I will take you out somewhere fancy for dinner." Ando explained his new plan as he got out what he needed for the waffles. It wasn't what he had originally wanted for this day, but he hoped that it would be good enough.

Hiro grinned as he got up off the couch, and before leaving to find the Star Trek movies, ran over and gave Ando a quick kiss on the lips. "That sounds perfect, Ando-kun."


End file.
